villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Weedle McHairybug
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 04:17, January 21, 2013 Dracula (Castlevania) There was a monster named Devil in Circle of the Moon. So? There was also a monster named Cthulhu in Symphony of the Night, but Balthus Dire removed him from the Castlevania Villains category. "Devil" can be any kind of monster from any video game. There's one in Final Fantasy II. Satan is supposed to be the source of all evil in a world/universe. Death may seem like a Satan villain to you, but he's Dracula's loyal servant. He serves the source of evil. Just let Balthus Dire have the final say in this. --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :True, Dracula may be the most evil character in the series, but that does NOT mean he's the source of all evil. Don't forget, even Dracula was once a human being, and a devout follower of God until his wife offed herself during the Middle Ages/Crusades. A Satan-type villain, the origin of all evil, would need to be the source of evil since the dawn of creation. Obviously, even Dracula was born long after creation, so even with that, he's still not the source of all Evil, so he's not going to qualify for the Satan category. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) This pointless edit war is getting really old Your reasoning is not wrong per se, but based on strictly biblical arguments. However, the Castlevania games are set in a fictional universe that takes some liberty with the Holy Bible. Besides, the Holy Bible itself states that Jesus Christ's purpose was to die for mankind's sins, and that He has yet to defeat Satan and Evil; this is said to happen during His Second Coming when the End of Times would come. #It is true that Dracula himself is not the source of all Evil, but he is the physical embodiment of Chaos who IS the source of all Evil as old as the world itself. Chaos and Dracula has been described respectively as Evil and Evil Incarnate, meaning that Chaos is the Idea of Evil and Dracula is its incarnation; making them one and the same or at the very least two aspect of the same thing. Also Chaos is much less prominent in the games, and it is Dracula not Chaos who is described as the ruler of Evil in the games. #Anyone who has played a Castlevania game knows that Dracula is repeatedly described as Evil Incarnate and the Lord of Darkness, among other titles that clearly explain that he is the absolute ruler of Evil, monsters AND demons. Thus fitting the "Darkness and corruption incarnate" and "highest authority over Hell" points mentioned in the definition of the Satan category. I know that some western translation of the manuals do sometimes describe him as "second only to the Devil himself" but that's precisely that; an adaptative translation. #I know full well that there is a recurring foe called Devil but this is pointless. It is not the name that matters but the role. The aforementioned Devil has no relevance whatsoever in the games' plot and is just one of Dracula's mooks. Heck, most of the time it is not even a boss and it is never the mightiest kind of Demon Type regular enemies. # I know full well that God has no opposite IN THE REAL-WORLD BIBLICAL LORE. But as I said this is about a FICTIONAL universe and in this universe God HAS an opposite. In the Dawn of Sorrow game, Celia Fortner repeatedly states that Dracula/the Lord of Darkness is the Evil Counterpart of God needed in the cosmic balance. A view that Dracula's son Alucard states to be true in the good ending. #A for the idea of Death being closer to Satan, I am sorry but this is downright absurd. Sure he is as old as the world but he is a Death God, not a God of Evil and rules Limbo, not Hell. Sure he is often harder to defeat than Dracula in-game but the story makes clear that despite this he is less powerful and influent, and that he is only Dracula's second-in-command. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC)